Complicated Love
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Naruto and Madara's love is complicated, and it doesn't have a happy ending... Though, maybe it did.


**... ...**

**Summary****: **Naruto and Madara's love is complicated, and it doesn't have a happy ending... Though, maybe it did.

**Warnings****: **BoyxBoy, Yaoi, SLASH! MadaNaru. Fragmented. Rated for mentions of Sexual Relations...

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**I start this on 3-24-13 at 5:40 AM... Maybe writing this will help me get some sleep o.o**

**One-Shot**

Naruto knew that his love story wouldn't last. It started during Naruto's three year training trip, and each night he was visited by the masked man. Each night, he fell more and more in love with the masked man. Each night, he felt himself growing closer and closer to the masked man.

Each night, the masked man would become more and more comfortable around him. Eventually, Naruto would be sitting on the man's lap as he told the Uzumaki stories about the young Konohagakure, and about the Clan Wars. He told Naruto small stories and legends that the Uchiha would tell their children.

From the time when Naruto was fourteen, he knew the masked man. From the time when Naruto was fifteen, he knew he loved the masked man. The masked man, now known as Madara Uchiha, loved Naruto in return.

Madara would always bring a gift of some-sort to Naruto. Either it be something as simple as a red rose, or something as expensive as an silk kimono, or something as beautiful as a handmade necklace.

By the time Naruto was sixteen, Madara took off his orange-red swirl mask. A Genjustu tied to the mask, hid his features greatly. His hair was much longer, and he had two glowing Sharingan eyes, rather than just one. Pale skin, and smooth, yet hard, hands that was thread themselves in Naruto's hair.

When Naruto had to return to Konohagakure, he had scrolls filled with items and gifts that Madara would give him.

A week before he returned, however, Madara took something from him that could never be returned; His virginity. Not that Naruto could complain, he loved every moment of it. Madara had stayed with him that night, and they had almost been caught.

Madara left with his Akatsuki cloak fluttering through the window as Jiraiya burst the door open to reveal a dressing Naruto (Jiraiya never mentioned it, since it was so akward... mostly because he felt a lot more akward thinking that Naruto finally a girlfriend).

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

When Naruto returned to Konohagakure, his visits from Madara went from daily to once a week. Even if he was on a mission, Madara always visited him. Every time, Madara kissed his lips gently and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Even when Naruto was in Suna helping Gaara, Madara came to him. Even when Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato were planning to confront Sasori's spy, Madara came. Even after Naruto's fight with Orochimaru, Madara visited him and assured him that he wasn't dangerous to around.

**-o-0-o-**

Naruto's friends started to wonder what was wrong with him.

Every time Naruto passed a child, he became some type of Mother Hen, and chastised them if they were doing something that could hurt them in the end, or smile and mess with them. If a pregnant woman passed, or if someone was holding a baby, his eyes would always became sad.

They didn't want to push it, but they were still worried.  
Rumors went around, that Naruto was betraying the village and dating Sasuke Uchiha. None of his friends believed that, though.. they couldn't help but wonder.

When Tsunade grew too worried, and sent ANBU to scan his apartment when he was off on a mission. She found a ripped cloth, that had a small red cloud printed on the black fabric.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The Fourth Shinobi War tore Naruto and Madara apart. Tsunade had confronted him about it, thankfully alone, and he had burst into tears. She didn't tell anyone, and she became a source of comfort.

Even if she didn't like it, even if she didn't approve of it, she comforted him. Because she knew that the masked man she was told about, actually cared for Naruto or else he would have brought Naruto to the Akatsuki already.

That wasn't what did it, but when the Final Battle happened.

Right before Kabuto died, he sent a final strike towards Naruto that could have killed him.. if it wasn't for the fact Madara took the blow.

The Shinobi of the Nations watched in shock, as their enemy gave his life to protect Naruto, a Jinchuriki. They watched as Naruto broke in sobs, crying into the dying man's chest. They weren't able to save him, and all they got was a broken Naruto.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Five weeks after the end of the war, Naruto's friends watched as each day passed, Naruto grew more and more sick. They had no idea to do, so they forced him into the hospital.

That's how they found out Naruto was two months pregnant with Madara Uchiha's child, thanks to the Kyuubi 'helping' him out.

The Nations wanted the child to be killed, to make Naruto have an abortion.

In return..

"You DARE harm my baby, and I will make your death slow and painful!", he had snarled, eyes flashing red.

They decided to let the child live.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Naruto gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl.

Kaname and Akira Uzumaki-Uchiha.

Kaname having messily spiked, black hair and bright blue eyes with pale skin. Akira having straight, blonde hair and dark blue eyes with tan skin. They both had the Sharingan, and they were both rather hated by the village.

To Naruto, they were the last remains he had left of Madara. To Konoha, they were the children of Pure Evil itself.

Did this story have a sad, or happy ending? It's your choice to decide that...

**Authors Note:**

**Fragmented, as warned. Personally, I think I did pretty good with it. I haven't had much experience with angsty, tragedgic, romance stories, so considering it all I did a good job. :)**

**It's like 6:30 AM, while me writing this Authors Note.**

**Review and Favorite! 8D**


End file.
